


Everybody (Goose is Back)

by carboncopies



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Filk, Gen, Quote: Honk (Untitled Goose Game), and I couldn't resist, gratuitous use of audacity, local podficcer doesn't know how to tag things, mods approved this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: Goose filk but make it 99% more Goose.Run time - 00:02:40
Comments: 23
Kudos: 51
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam





	Everybody (Goose is Back)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the filk challenge for week two of Voiceteam 2020. Thank you to everyone on the yellow team for encouraging and supporting this chaos. And extra thanks to Nrandom who suggested "a simple melody, recreated only using goose honks" when we were all trying to come up with filk topics and song ideas.

File size 1.8 MB (mp3)  
Length - 00:02:40

You can **download or stream** this filk via the Google Drive link [here.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1UMffWRJtvR9-xul4h0b5cbZedslp7kZD)

**Lyrics:**

Honk (x152)

**Comments on process:**

Ok so I don't have a midi keyboard which would have made the creation process approximately five times faster, but what I _do_ have is a very basic knowledge of how Audacity works so...

I took the honk sound effect from Goose Game, figured out which key the song was in, duplicated the honk sound and adjusted the pitch, essentially creating a soundboard of all the notes I needed to recreate the song:

Once I had that, I wrote out the lyrics and which notes paired with which syllables of words. I synced the karaoke track with the actual song, and then went through the process of pasting in each individual goose honk, at the correct pitch, and then adjusting the pacing so each honk aligned how I wanted it to with the vocals. Then I removed the actual song, adjusted the volume, exported, and here we are 😆 Below is what the honks all looked like in the pre-chorus/chorus section:

Thank you for listening, I hope you enjoyed the chaos!

**Author's Note:**

> I think this song functions best in an environment where, for example, you're with friends, it's your turn to pick the music, you all rock out for the first 55 seconds and then GOOSE HAPPENS.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Everybody (Geese Are Back)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417289) by [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb)




End file.
